Shepard's birthday
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Shepard's crew decide to surprise her on her special day.


**A/N : Hey guys I just received my first ever hate review for Meeting the parents now I know that it is only a small minority of people who write hate reviews and luckily it was a guest profile so I deleted the review as I was not able to counter the criticisms directly like I can on profiles. And I know the majority of reviews on my stories are positive and many (if not all) have told me I need to use my grammar better. (I still have no idea how I passed my English exam.) But those reviews I can mange it shows me I still have room for improvement. (A lot of room.) But I would like to think I've improved since my first few stories but the fact that this review was just anti my story and just basically said you suck hurt probably more then it should. Hopefully less then any more hate reviews I have. Now I always knew that not all of my stories would be popular. (I'm surprised I have people reading everything I publish if I'm honest.) But hate just kills the publishers confidence in him/her self as they think that this certain story must be terrible granted I did use a lot of time skips but it was the only way I could see that story working anyway enough about the hate lets just enjoy the new story yes? (If you've read all of this and understand thanks)**

Normandy SR3

James, Cortez and the rest of the crew were busy trying to transform the crew deck of the Normandy "What's going on?" Liara asked.

James put down his box "we're decorating" James said.

"We can see that but why?" Tali asked confused.

"Seriously you guys don't know?" Cortez asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"OK what's the date?" James asked.

"March 12th" Liara said.

"Exactly" James said looking quite proud of himself.

"Hey Mr Vega they still look pretty clue less" Cortez said.

"It's Shepard's birthday today" James said.

"And why is that important?" Tali asked.

"Today is the day she was born so we are taking the time to celebrate I'm surprised she didn't tell you anything Liara" Cortez said.

"Well the Asari don't celebrate birthdays" Liara said.

"Neither do Quarians the most important date for us is when we go on our Pilgrimage" Tali explained.

"Well it's important to humans and we want it to be a surprise why do you think Shepard was called to the Alliance HQ?" James asked.

"Well she told me it was her Mother so I assumed they were going on a family outing" Liara said.

"Well that's sorta true" James explained.

"Mr Vega if we are done explaining we are going to need to get back to work we are running out of time" Cortez said.

"Ok back to work are you two helping or not?" James asked

Tali and Liara looked at each other and started to help.

Shepard stood waiting for the decontamination process to finish 'well it seems no one else remembered so happy birthday Shepard' she thought as the doors opened.

"Hey commander" Joker said.

"Hey joker where is everyone?" Shepard asked noticing the ship was empty.

"Still on leave they want to see how Earth was recovering" Joker said "Although Dr Chackwas is here she wants to see you" Joker added.

"Ok I'll head right down" Shepard said.

"Hey commander happy birthday" Joker said.

"Thanks" Shepard said as she made her way down to the med bay.

"SURPRISE" the crew shouted as Shepard turned the corner past the memorial wall.

"Oh my god" Shepard said astounded.

"You didn't think we'd forget your birthday did you Lola?" James asked.

"Well you guys sure forgot this morning" Shepard said.

"A necessary deception to make now even more special" Garrus said.

"Well it worked" Shepard said as she made her way through her crew.

"Liara you had something to do with this? I thought the Asari don't celebrate birthdays" Shepard said.

"We don't but James and Cortez explained everything" Liara said.

"Yeah but we forgot something" James said.

"What?" Liara asked looking worried.

"We are all supposed to get Shepard gifts" James said.

"That can't be too hard" Liara said smiling as she pulled Shepard in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday love" Liara said.

 **A/N : So this story is finished I hope you guys enjoyed it and I thank you all for your patience for the next one on the main series P.S Today is Fathers day here in the UK so go say happy fathers day to your Dad.**


End file.
